Danny can dance
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Danny and Lindsay's first date. Oneshot. 3rd in Locker room loving series.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own it. If I did there would be no doubt that Danny and Lindsay were dating. Also I might add a few random clips of the guys shirtless, just to make it hotter.

* * *

Lindsay was in her apartment pacing. She didn't know why she was nervous, her and Danny had already slept together and were dating. So why was she nervous about their first official date? She looked at the clock for the millionth time, 7:00. Danny should be here any minute. As she thought this her buzzer rang.

"Hey let me up." Lindsay let Danny up and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, Danny was standing there with a bouquet of Gerber daisies.

"Hi." Lindsay said taking the flowers and admiring the way Danny looked. He was in a tight fitting blue button up shirt that made his eyes look amazing.

"Wow!" Was all Danny said, she looked even better than she had the night with the subway surfer. She was in a red halter dress that hit just above the knees, and fit her body amazing, with black peep toe pumps that made her legs look twice as long. Her hair was clipped up out of her face.

"You like it?" Lindsay asked grabbing a vase and filling it with water.

"Wow!" Was all he said.

"Do I need to go change, or are you going to learn more words?" She asked arranging the flowers in a vase, and glancing over her shoulder.

"Sorry, you just look so amazing." He said coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"No." Lindsay said pulling away from him, "You can't do that on a first date."

"You mean I can't kiss my girlfriend, because we are going on our first date?"

"Yep."

"But you're already my girlfriend, and I have seen you naked."

"That doesn't matter, this is our first date and I am not that kind of girl."

"Oh, you're right; you're the type of girl that sleeps with a guy before they go on a date."

"Apparently you're the type of guy that isn't planning on getting lucky anytime soon." Lindsay replied laughing.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, "Lets go I am starving." They went out the front door and Lindsay was locking it "By the way, this conversation is not over."

* * *

They were currently sitting at one of Danny's favorite pizza places and had just finished ordering. "I am kind of sorry that I got all dressed up to come eat pizza."

"You got all dressed up for what we are doing after we eat pizza."

"What would that be?"

"A surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

"No."

"A teeny tiny hint?"

"No."

"A hint so small you wouldn't really call it a hint?"

"No."

"I hate surprises."

"I am aware of that, but I couldn't resist you look so cute when you are pouting."

"I am not pouting."

"I think you are, and that is why you have your bottom lip sticking out." Lindsay smiled and the waitress sat their pizza down. Lindsay grabbed a slice and Danny smirked.

"Eat your pizza; I want to know what my surprise is." They finished their dinner and Danny took her to a building she had never been to before.

"Where are we?"

"We are going dancing." He said opening the door for her.

"I'm not a very good dancer I have 1 ½ left feet."

"1 ½?" Danny asked laughing.

"I am not horrible, but I want be winning any awards."

"Maybe I will have to teach you, so you only have one. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Danny led her out to the dance floor and taught her a few basics, and soon she had it down. "Danny can dance." She thought to herself. "I didn't know you could dance." She said aloud.

"Well its just one of my many talents. You still have a lot to learn about me." They danced for a little but longer, but Lindsay's feet began to hurt, so they headed back to her apartment.

"Ow, ow, ow. I don't know how girls can do this everyday."

"Its just they get used to it."

"Boys get it lucky; they get to wear nice flat shoes."

"They have to do all the lifting. It's tougher than it looks."

"Are you calling me fat Messer?"

"No, I am just saying." The next few minutes were spent in silence, but Lindsay's ows were soon heard. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No."

"Then quit your complain Monroe." Lindsay stopped complaining and Danny grabbed her hand. They were quiet the rest of the way to Lindsay's apartment.

"Thank goodness." Lindsay said entering her building. She let go of Danny's hand to get her keys out and she turned around.

"You're really not going to let me in?"

"Not on a first date."

"I could give you a foot massage." Lindsay thought about this for a moment.

"Tempting but the answer is still no."

"Please Montana." She shook her head, and Danny's phone rang, "Messer." Danny answered a few times, and shut his phone. "Saved by the bell, because I would of convinced you to let me come in."

"Sure you would."

"Okay well I got to go; apparently people frown upon dead bodies in central park." He leaned in and kissed her goodbye. "Goodbye Montana."

"Bye Danny." Lindsay walked into her apartment and thought how lucky she was. Danny walked down the stairs and even though he was leaving his girlfriend for a dead body he had a smile on his face, because he was so lucky to have her.

* * *

**Authors note: **I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner, I have no excuse besides the fact I am lazy. Hides from the mean looks. Enjoy and R&R. I will try and update soon. 


End file.
